Monsters Among Us
by Bropower125
Summary: What if instead of Tsukune going to Youkai he HAD ended up going to a regular school, and what if the youkai decided to actually try announcing their existence to humans, what would happen you might ask?Well you'll just have to read to find out!AU(This doesn't actually take place at a school since this is after that point)
1. Meeting Moka

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here! This is a new story I'm working on, again, a sudden flash of inspiration, this time the story will be completely off course from the original, this means that it's going to be an AU, however it's not just a slight AU, it's a complete AU. Starting off here this story will basically be this:**

* * *

 **What would happen if the monster world took a quick jab at co-existence**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

"Regular Speech"

" **Inner Moka"**

'thoughts'

' **quotes'**

* * *

It was just one week ago that Tsukune had heard on his small shabby TV, on the news channel that monsters did indeed exist. Panic and chaos had arrived down on the streets, Tsukune ignored it, about a day later the panicking had stopped since nobody had been hurt. After that people started to try and find lots of monsters and develop books about their biology and other random things. Some people were even trying to get the government to attack the monsters, but they wouldn't listen. However Tsukune thought 'How in the heck did I end up with a vampire as a roommate? Plus she's super cute!' Tsukune finally got out of his bed, the riot outside his small run down slum of an apartment woke him up. 'The people are rioting again!?' Tsukune thought finally waking up enough to form coherent speech and thoughts. His roommate then got up smelling his **'otherworldly'** tasting blood. His roommate then asked him

"Tsukune, can I drink your blood?" he then replied back saying

"No, Moka, No" screaming at the top of his lungs since she was biting him anyways. For a while after the bite, the blood continued to spurt out of his neck, though Tsukune had also learned that Moka was a bit of a glutton when it came to vampires and drinking blood, though he had gotten used to it a bit already, and his body had even adjusted to make more blood than usual to accommodate Moka's unhealthy blood drinking habits.

* * *

Over time Tsukune continuously got knocks on his door from random monsters since his house was **'like a dream'** to them.

* * *

The next day Tsukune got up, it was a Monday morning, but he didn't need to go to work today since nothing was opening because of the whole monster dilemma. Tsukune thought back to the time where he almost failed all his entrance exams, however he got one back at the last minute and he had passed it. He started wondering what would've happened if he didn't pass it and got a strange sense of déjà vu. Tsukune then looked in his fridge and found he was running out of food. He decided he would take Moka to a store, since she didn't know anything about the human world and she came from a rich family making her very easy to trick into giving large sums of money for cheap items so Tsukune wanted to make sure she wouldn't have any problems if she ever ended up living on her own. Tsukune called for Moka to follow him, when she came outside of the house he locked the door behind the two of them and put the key in his pocket. Tsukune then walked through secluded alley ways making sure not to come across any gangsters or anti-monster maniacs.

* * *

When Tsukune arrived at the store he found a sign that said: No Monsters Allowed. Tsukune decided to go to a store right next to it that allowed monsters and went in with Moka following behind him. The store was a small local store, Tsukune went around the store purchasing food items, from milk to barbeque chips. When he went to the till the store owner introduced himself as Gin, a werewolf. The werewolf asked Tsukune if he was in a **'relationship'** with Moka, this made Moka and Tsukune blush so much that if they had become any redder they would've caught fire. Tsukune then said

"N-No... definitely not!". The werewolf then asked if they were both human, Tsukune replied yes, whereas Moka replied no. Gin was quite surprised that a human and vampire were getting along as well as they were considering one drinks the others blood. Gin then decided to ask them how they met, Tsukune then started to reminisce.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

It was the 4th day of monsters being a **'thing'** and Tsukune was going to his job, a McDonalds, to see if it was finally re-opened, when it wasn't open he went on his way back home. Under his apartments overhang was a girl trying to hide from the rain, when he asked her what she was doing there she wouldn't reply, Tsukune then noticed she was barely conscious. He picked her up and rushed her inside his house, when he got in he asked her if she was okay, but before he could even say **'fuzzy pickles'** she bit his neck and started drinking his blood.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Once Gin knew how they met he felt kind of happy because a human actually was able to accept the fact that monsters existed without going insane.

* * *

 **Okay so that's the end of the first chapter, see you next chapter...and don't forget to review!**


	2. The Orc with the Long Tongue

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 (pronounced like one twenty-five) here, and welcome to Chapter 2 of Monsters Among Us, this chapter is called the Orc for very obvious reasons. On a side note I've discontinued "The Humane Monstrel" and plan on redoing that later because I feel like I failed that one where it could've turned out great... Now before we begin I have to do the disclaimer!**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

 **Oh and one quick thing thanks to the one reviewer so far(as of righting this) for reviewing, I will take into consideration everything you said, and in fact I usually agree with my reviewers just as I did this time( Sorry ritchy (the reviewer) if you don't understand what I just wrote...)**

* * *

"Speech"

'quotes/thinking'

 ** _"I will no longer be using this for Inner Moka; instead I will do the very tedious (and probably annoying) repetition of Inner every time"_**

 **Now, on with the show!**

* * *

After Tsukune had purchased the food with Moka he made his way outside the store, just then a man who appeared to have been waiting outside transformed into a hideously long tongued monster. 'Must have been waiting for me' thought Tsukune who just then realized that it transformed to attack him, Tsukune then scream-yelled right before taking a punch from the big orc.

* * *

(Flashback Start)

The day after Tsukune had met Moka, he had started wondering why Moka was wearing a rosary, so Tsukune decided to ask her why.

"Hey Moka, why do you wear that rosary?" said Tsukune who promptly got an answer back from Moka where she said

"Oh this...It's called a 'Rosario' and it seals away my powers. If I were to take it off I would get 'reaaalllyyyy' scary".

(End Flashback)

* * *

As Tsukune went flying from the punch he flew past 2 buildings before running into one himself, Tsukune quickly tried his best to get up but failed miserably, he was too weak from the punch, he only wondered what would happen to Moka if he wasn't able to save her. Moka rushed to Tsukune's side, she thought he was dying and continuously said "Don't go" her speech getting more and more rapid. Tsukune knew if he could find something to pull on he could get up, the first thing he saw was Moka's Rosario, so Tsukune tried pulling on it, except instead of him getting up, the Rosario clicked and fell off to the side. Tsukune then quickly picked up the Rosario, where he was about to hand it to her but she was already off to deal with this Orc.

* * *

Once Inner Moka was close enough to the orc she asked it

"Who do you think you are attacking a human!? You'll get us all killed!", the orc then replied saying

"I'm Saizou, and I was sent by Tenmei, don't know what he'd want attacking a human though, I mean his whole school was about co-existence.". The orc, now identifying himself as Saizou, tried to attack Moka when all of a sudden he went flying into a lamp post knocking it down and causing some people to gather around the fight, but as soon as the fight had started it was over. Inner Moka then said

"Know your place" with a hint of arrogance in her tone. With the orc now dealt with and Tsukune finally being able to get up, she grabbed the rosario from Tsukune, and clipped it on while saying

"Take care of the other Moka for me" she then passed out leaving Tsukune to grab her before she fell. When Moka woke up she told Tsukune that everything was fine and she was drowsy, believing the entire occurrence to be nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

 **Yeah I know, sorry for the shorter chapter, it just felt like the right place to end it off, next time I promise to make the chapter longer than this, also I know this chapter was probably not much better on the speech part, but at the same time I feel that it was still better than last chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Allure of the Succubus

**Hey everybody Bropower125 here, when I started writing this the Wi-Fi crashed for a good 30 minutes and then came back up, no clue why but It made my Grandfather super angry.**

* * *

 _I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it._

* * *

 **You already know the speech drill.**

* * *

When Saizou made it back to Youkai Inc. in the human world, a business for peaceful co-existence with humans, he told the priestly looking figure named Tenmei what had happened. Tenmei replied to this saying

"Was the girl a vampire" then Saizou said

"Yeah, but why?" then Tenmei simply replied with

"Good, everything is in order". Saizou thought 'This guy knows more than he lets on about'.

* * *

When Tsukune got back to his rundown-slum-of-an-apartment with Moka, he laid her down on the couch; she deserved some beauty rest after taking down the orc that nearly killed him... He decided to go for a small walk around the block. As Tsukune turned the on the corner to get off his block he saw a blue haired girl shaking on the ground, she looked like she was in pain. He ran to her and helped her up. She started rubbing her breasts on him and said

"Thank you, you see sometimes I get these spasms..." she trailed off and all Tsukune could think was 'Big, Big, Chest. Burst. Chest Burst. Gonna. Burst.' He then regained his senses once the blue haired girl stopped rubbing herself on him like a piece of butter, she then said

"Listen Tsukune, could we be friends, please look into my eyes..." Tsukune complied and looked into her eyes, as soon as he did his brain felt cloudy and he passed out the only thing he could remember was the girl saying "Allure!"

* * *

In Tsukune's subconscious he heard the girl say her name was Kurumu, and that's when he came to. He looked around Moka was storming off wondering why Tsukune had been so mean to her and Kurumu was sticking her tongue out at Moka, Tsukune could only fathom what he had done to make Moka angry. Tsukune asked Kurumu what she was since he was starting to feel suspicious but she wouldn't tell him, this only made him more suspicious but he couldn't force her to tell him. Moka walked back to the rundown apartment and sat on the steps to the 2nd floor apartment, when suddenly she got a sense of déjà-vu but not only did that happen but her rosario started talking to her, it said "Weakling, Tsukune is under a spell, Allure, a typical succubus spell for enslaving men!" upon hearing this Moka rushed off to wherever Tsukune could be when she found him he was in a bathroom in a restaurant with Kurumu who was trying to force a kiss on him. When he resisted her Kurumu was surprised and got out her claws which were most likely a simple illusion, when Kurumu started slashing at Tsukune, Moka decided to intervene pushing Kurumu out of a conveniently located window. Kurumu clearly looked distressed at this show of power as well as being flustered. Moka then forced Tsukune to pull off the Rosario; a successful clunking noise could be heard as Inner Moka made an appearance, bats flying off of her in every direction. As soon as Kurumu got near Moka kicked the succubus, had it not been for human laws she would have ripped the wings and tail off of her for trying to steal her blood bank. But alas, to her Tsukune was more than just a blood bank and if he hadn't been she would have just let her take him. As soon as Moka was sure that Kurumu was knocked out she walked over to Tsukune and said "Feh, I wouldn't want my blood getting stolen" and clipped on the rosario.

* * *

When Moka had awoken she was on the couch for the second time after being with Tsukune but she noticed that Kurumu was in the building too, Tsukune quickly said

"She won't leave me alone. Help." Moka then tried to get Kurumu out of the building her power not complying this time, Tsukune then thought 'I'm lucky I have a lot of couches since I feel like this is going to get worse'. Kurumu then said

"I'm staying here" which caused both Moka and Tsukune to sweat drop, Moka because she didn't want another girl intruding on her time with Tsukune and Tsukune because he had guessed right, which he wasn't happy about.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for today guys! Make sure to review this chapter!**

 **Oh and thanks for all the reviews so far, its nice to know people actually care about what I write!**


	4. Fired!

**Hey Everybody Bropower125 here** _ **, Make sure to check out my poll for this fic! Cause if you don't use the poll system you'll have to be fine with what goes on in this story, without complaining.**_

* * *

 _I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it...I also don't own McDonalds, and I also don't own The devil Is a Part Timer, which is the anime I referenced in the 2_ _nd_ _paragraph_

* * *

 _ _ **Again dont forget to vote on the poll!**_  
_

* * *

Tsukune woke up to a comfortable bed, too comfortable, he wondered why, he found two soft pillows, in trying to figure out what they were he had squeezed him, upon doing so he received a moan causing him to jump out of his bed screaming like a girl. Had he payed closer attention he would have remembered that Kurumu had just joined his 'fine' establishment', but he didn't causing him to wake everyone in a 10 mile radius. His scream had even caused car alarms to go off, as well as break several windows, 'I'll just have to play it safe' he thought. Once everybody was up he started to make breakfast. Moka decided to ask Tsukune, "What was that scream about?" he then quickly replied "N-N-Nothing", this caused Moka to feel suspicious along with her tilting her head in disbelief, she then said "Tell the truth" in a suspicious tone, Tsukune then replied saying "R-Really it's nothing!" when Moka heard this she said "Ok, but if your hiding something I will find out eventually". This caused Tsukune to sweat drop, plus it made him look even more suspicious, Moka having gained all the evidence she needed from the 'overjoyed' Kurumu, Moka said to Tsukune "Let me guess, you found Kurumu in your room", with a sigh of defeat Tsukune said, "Yes".

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune got his car keys off the key rack and drove to work, not feeling like walking today since he was still so embarrassed about his 'atomic' scream earlier in the morning. Ironically his car was the only car in the whole city that still had a functioning window. When he got to work, he saw a letter printed on the door, on it, in a panicked look of writing it said "We are closing down permanently, sorry for any inconvenience, however WHY ARE YOU NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE!". Tsukune sighed in defeat, he had no job, he had barely enough money to last a week, and did he mention he had no job!? While driving back to his house, he saw a cute little witch who was handing out job application forms, he got out of his car and walked up to her, he told her his predicament and she told him he could have a job without signing any forms or anything yet, in fact she was already offering a higher wage than the one he had had at McDonalds, he jumped up and down in joy, he was no longer a minimum wage part timer, however he felt like there was a reference to some anime in there somewhere. The witch said to Tsukune "Well, thank you for telling me your predicament, on a side note my name is Yukari, I hope you have a fun time working for me as an assistant!"

-xX125Xx-

Now that Tsukune had an actual job he didn't need to worry about money again, this was a 'divine' blessing for him, and it also meant that he and the girls wouldn't be living on the streets like hopeless bums.

-xX125Xx-

As Tsukune made his way home he saw a nasty car crash take place, one that resulted in both cars catching fire and the fuel exploding. Once he was inside his house Kurumu decided to 'spank' Tsukune. This resulted in an audible moan from Tsukune. Tsukune tried to quickly cover his mouth; he wanted to hide the fact that he was slightly masochistic. However, it was too late by this point to hide it, the moan was heard and there was nothing he could do about it now. "My, my, Tsukune, I didn't know you were a masochist..." Kurumu said with a sly grin on her face. The only thing Tsukune could say in response was "I-I can explain!" as he chased after the now fleeing Kurumu.

-xX125Xx-

Once Kurumu was sure that Tsukune wasn't anywhere near the apartment she made her way back and told Moka what she did to 'trigger' Tsukune, this resulted in a slight gasp from Moka, who thought about what she could try to do to Tsukune to win his affection over should she ever need a favor. Meanwhile, stalkishly looking through the window was Saizou, who was making sure everything was still going to plan for Tenmei. When Kurumu saw Saizou, she opened the door, grew her claws, and slashed at him until he ran with his metaphorical 'tail' between his legs.

-xX125Xx-

Yukari the witch had told Tsukune to meet her at 'this' building at 'this' time, so why wasn't he here? She sighed; maybe humans still weren't ready for magic, monsters and the likes. She started to turn around to walk away when all of a sudden a panting Tsukune arrived. Still panting he said "Ok... so... what is it you need me to do?" the little witch replied with "Your my assistant silly, just follow me around and look important for now!" Tsukune sweat dropped, this was all he would have to do to get fourteen dollars an hour. This was a miracle; no longer would he ever be poor. He then asked Yukari "What else will this job entail?" she then thought for a moment and replied with "Potions, and magical artifacts, though all you'll really have to do is hand me ingredients." Tsukune followed the witch to her tiny little workplace that looked like she had put a lot of time into decorating it and making it look friendly. He memorized the location of the building so as to get there on time each day. Once inside Tsukune marveled at just how much more work the witch had put into on the inside than the outside, it looked just like something out of a fairytale. It was decorated from head to toe with things like magical artifacts, to even some slightly more gruesome stuff like the head of a unicorn being pinned to the wall. All in all Tsukune thought he could get used to this; it really was cool. Well it was cool until he went into the room where he would be making things with Yukari, that's when he found out that that room was decorated like any normal building.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune having had enough of work decided to ask Yukari when he got off his job, she then told him he had already been 'off' for a good two hours. He rushed home and found everyone was fast asleep. He went to sleep and had a nice peaceful dream of him with a girl, though the girl was covered by a dark shadow he knew she was the one for him.

* * *

 **Ooh, a foreshadowing, anyways don't forget to review,** _ **and especially don't forget to vote on the poll for this fic, cause if you vote you get to help me decide just what powers Tsukune will get**_ **later on!**


	5. Blood Bath

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here,anyways I decided to get rid of the poll, if you have an Idea I might want to use tell me. I'm already going for something that Ritchy suggested but If you think you can convince me to use something else, then try to come up with your own idea. Also um Axcel, your review does point out something, however I have a trump card to your review, you see, considering the fact that human's would be so scared of monsters they would sort of revert to a racism period against monsters where they are so afraid that the only thing they can think to do to avoid the fear is try to oppress the monsters, oh and also not to mention anybody who has noticed that I called youkai a company in this fic, good for you, because guess what? That's actually a plot point, because why would you need a coexistence school if you have already achieved coexistence, so youkai academy is replaced with , of course I'll explain this 'shady' organization later on in the story. But anyways I think I'm already going to introduce Tsukune's powers in this chapter because they ended up actually becoming a plot point in this story and I couldn't hold it off as long as I thought. Also Ritchy I had to tweak your idea just a bit, though it is quite a cool idea since Vampires are based around blood a lot already. Also I know there was a reason to the poll but nobody was voting...**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

-xX125Xx-

As Tsukune groggily woke up he noticed a lack of body heat unlike last morning, in fact his house was super cold, he had no clue why but it was just cold. When he got into the living room he noticed everyone was still on the couches, not to mention frozen to them. Tsukune wasn't exactly happy finding out he was the only one who wasn't an icicle. He wanted to deal with this immediately, however first he had to deal with the feeling of being watched he had since he woke up this morning.

"Who's there?" Tsukune shouted, trying to gain the attention of the mysterious stalker.

As he walked around his house trying to find the person he saw a mysterious shadow slide across the floor near him. He followed it.

"Boo" he shouted scaring the person who leaped out from their hiding spot.

"Eep" the mysterious person squeaked.

Tsukune tried picking the person up from the back of their shirt but found them to be ridiculously heavy, weighing somewhere between 300 to 350 pounds. He then noticed that the person was radiating cold air, as well as the person being a 'her'.

"Who are you" Tsukune said gaining the attention of the person who quickly half-hid behind a doorway.

"I-I'm Mizore Shirayuki." Said the purple haired girl.

"I didn't mean any harm" she quickly said.

"Then why did you freeze everyone" said Tsukune.

This got the girls attention causing her to unfreeze everyone. Once everything was warmed up again Moka and Kurumu were angry at the new girl and wanted an explanation.

"I only wanted a closer look at him" she said pointing at Tsukune.

This made Tsukune blush a small bit before running out the door for his life after noticing he was going to be late for work.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune opened the door to his new workplace panting from running the whole way. After Tsukune walked into the backroom to work with Yukari he heard her say

"You could have just driven here". This caused Tsukune to sigh very loudly and say

"Yeah, I just realized that"

Tsukune felt like his work would never end, the first thing he was supposed to do was go with Yukari to find some strange looking flowers. The flowers in question were called Gari-Gari or something like that. Tsukune didn't pay much attention to what Yukari had to say about them anyways, though if he had listened he would've known that he was going to be in for a lot of trouble against them. Little did he know the stalker girl Mizore was following behind him. Once Tsukune got to the site he saw tons of sunflowers.

"But these are just sunflowers aren't they" Tsukune said not knowing that these 'sunflowers' were carnivorous. As Tsukune got closer to them he heard a shuffling sound, almost like the sunflowers were moving aside for something else. Before he could investigate the sound any further he was attacked by the strange plant. Yukari quickly attacked the plant, killing it. Tsukune and Yukari both quickly got out of the sunflower field realizing that the place was full of these plants.

-xX125Xx-

Having gotten what they needed for a good month from the one plant Tsukune and Yukari made their way back to the shop. Once they got back Yukari let Tsukune out of work early. She didn't want Tsukune getting traumatized by these plants so she opted to letting him relax for the rest of the day while she worked with its dead body.

-xX125Xx-

Kuyou was starting to have fun playing god to these mortals. They all believed that they had to sacrifice someone every once and a while to keep him off them. It was perfect, and the next person he wanted as a sacrifice was a certain Tsukune Aono, he had somehow gotten so close to a few monsters and was a danger to Kuyou's plans. He ordered the people in the city to go after him. Yukari who had seen his announcement on her small television decided she would go and warn Tsukune. However, before she could get there Kuyou attacked her; she would be an invaluable resource to capturing Tsukune.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune had begun to notice that a mob had started to form outside of his house. Though before he could react they knocked the door to his apartment down and while carrying pitchforks, picked him up and brought him to Kuyou. Mizore who had stealthily noticed what had happened, decided she would wait a little bit and warn the others.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune was being carried over to a fiery looking fox being who was grinning evilly. He didn't think this would end well. That's when he saw Yukari on a wooden post with a torch nearby. This made him very uneasy. He didn't like the fact that this 'fire fox' had Yukari in such a horrible way, it was just plain evil. Then all of a sudden he heard Moka, Kurumu and Mizore barge in, he was waiting for them to rescue him, however the resistance was futile. Instead they were simply knocked out and laid on the walls of the warehouse. Tsukune who had gotten angry all of a sudden could only see red, but then all of a sudden the red in his eyes became transparent. Everybody started to notice a red glow around Tsukune. Then all of a sudden he started to think of ways he could cause fatal bleeding on the people who had attacked him and his friends. Then everybody started to bleed. Pools of blood showed up everywhere. Moka was in heaven, Kurumu was turned off and Mizore didn't really think about all of the blood, though she was turned on by how much power Tsukune had. Then Tsukune saw Kuyou try to attack him, he instinctively thought of shielding himself, however he was surprised when he saw the blood on the ground start floating and solidify into the shape of a shield. This caused Kuyou's attack to simply disintegrate the blood and do no harm to anyone. Kuyou then used his backup plan and started aiming an attack at Yukari. Tsukune quickly shot needles of blood at Kuyou

" **D** o **n** ' **t** h **u** r **t** m **y** f **r** i **e** n **d** s" Tsukune said sounding like he was possessed, as well as also looking at Kuyou in a way that could kill if looks could've done that.

Kuyou then started to become unstable because the stable mixture of elements in his body started to leak out of him. Kuyou then ran away as fast as he could. Tsukune now having full control over his body started to shake his friends awake. However before they could wake up he passed out.

-xX125Xx-

* * *

 **Ooh, some more interesting stuff, honestly though I wasn't planning on Tsukune getting his powers so early on, but don't worry my entire plot line still seems to work in my eyes, and you'll see what I mean later on.**


	6. Blood Red

**Hey Everybody Bropower125 here, before I write too much further into this story a quick note is that I'm going to be basing Tsukune loosely off of the Rakshasa and Jenglot, and you'll see how in a minute, however before I continue on I know I pretty much went back on my word about the poll... buuuuut I felt that it wouldn't be as cool otherwise especially now that I have added on some stuff. For now well just call Tsukune's 'new' species a Rakshalot. Oh and happy double update day  
**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

-xX125Xx-

(Flashback Start)

Tsukune was in a small cave near his apartment meditating, the caves rocks were blood red, and looked very eerie, however Tsukune felt it oddly calming. He had been meditating here for a few days and had felt it refreshing. After he had meditated he felt an odd urge to drink blood, but not straight from the source. No he wanted it in a bowl, or in his palms. For a little while everything looked red and people were saying that the cave was glowing red as they walked by. Then all of a sudden Tsukune blacked out.

(Flashback End)

-xX125Xx-

* * *

As Tsukune woke he noticed that all the girls were surrounding him, from Yukari, to Moka, to Kurumu and even Mizore. They were all commenting about how cool he was and what he did.

"What are you guys talking about" he said groggily as he was still waking up. All of a sudden his hair got in his face and it looked like a fiery red. Plus, it was longer than before; even his eyes were red according to what Moka had said.

"Take off my rosario, Inner wants a chat with you" Moka said as she looked sternly at Tsukune. He complied and a satisfactory 'click' was heard from the rosario detaching.

"What were you thinking!" barked Moka, gripping Tsukune by the neck shaking him fiercely.

"Do you have any clue what meditating in that cave means" Moka continued on still shaking Tsukune.

"No" he said, looking somewhat worried. Moka sighed, at the very least he didn't give into the usual side effects of becoming 'this' hematophage. Tsukune got up and looked in the mirror. He was going to need a lot of hair dye to hide what he was now.

-xX125Xx-

Before Tsukune could even start applying hair dye Yukari suggested

"Why don't you just cast the human disguise spell?"

"Huh, what's that?" Tsukune said. Kurumu chided in saying

"I'll teach you how to use it if you do something for me Tsukuuuune-Kun" Tsukune sighed, he knew this would probably be the safest way for him to learn considering Moka wouldn't know how since she uses the rosario, Yukari would probably charge him money and Mizore would probably try something he didn't even know yet since he hadn't hung out with her enough to find out.

"I'll teach you if I can bring you back to my village Tsukune-kun" Mizore said. Tsukune had already thought of a million different things in his mind to what that could equate to, usually resulting in marriage. He gulped and started thinking of something to say. When he was prepared he said

"Sure, as long as it's not anything too perverted Kurumu-Chan" hoping that she'd actually listen to his one request.

-xX125Xx-

After Kurumu had taught Tsukune how to use the human disguise spell she decided now was the time to ask for what she wanted.

"Oh, Tsukuuuune-Kun, will you please go on a date with me" Kurumu chided. Tsukune gulped, this was his biggest fear, and he couldn't go back on his word either without making himself look even worse.

"Fine Kurumu, but this doesn't mean anything, It's just a simple date, nothing serious" Tsukune said hoping to make himself look better in spite of the situation. All of a sudden all the girls were jumping on him trying to get a date with him, even Moka let loose and tried to go on a date with him.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with each of you" he said, gulping so hard that his throat would've spontaneously combusted had he gulped any harder. On his way to an Italian Restaurant with Kurumu he was listening to her talk when she said

"Tsukune, your new look is irresistible" however this was not what had interested him, no, what had interested him was the witch in red standing on a nearby roof. Seeing the incoming attack Tsukune shouted

"Get Down!" Kurumu instantly listened and got down, Tsukune just narrowly dodged the attack and a small bit of his hair came off. The witch 'flew' down them and said

"Where's the witch Yukari?" in a demanding tone.

"I don't know, she probably went home" Tsukune replied getting more nervous by the second. The feathers on her back looked dangerously sharp and Tsukune didn't want to find out why. Tsukune discarded his human disguise. This made him look very threatening; he looked almost like a vampire which caused the witch to shiver in fear from his vampiric-ish look. Tsukune's aura was fluctuating rapidly and his aura was rather large, Tsukune decided to take advantage of the witch's fear and said

"Be gone." Without even one more word the witch fled for her life. Or so she made it look. She quickly turned around and tried to attack Tsukune. Tsukune took the attack knowing that it would only bring him an advantage. The blood that started to pool around him and the witch was more than scary.

"W-What How do you have so much blood" the witch said in disbelief. Tsukune simply replied with

"I don't need to explain to the likes of you" this time however instead of forming spikes of blood he formed a sword of blood. The sword looked very threatening once it had solidified. He started swinging at the frightened witch, that's when she noticed that a real vampire wouldn't use blood like that and began to fight back. She started using her golden staff to deflect Tsukune's attacks as well as try and get her own off on him. Tsukune being inexperienced at fighting didn't know what to do to get many attacks off on the witch and only served to stall her. That's when Kurumu decided to take the initiative and help Tsukune fight back. She easily landed attacks on the distracted witch. When the witch couldn't fight anymore they left her there and phoned the ambulance to pick her up.

* * *

 **So how was this chapter everybody? I hope it was good, also don't forget to review the story as always. I always appreciate anything useful you would have to say!**


	7. Drained

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here and welcome to Monsters Among Us Chapter 7 Drained! Now before I go any further I would just like to mention that I will be fixing up a bit of my previous chapters since I have noticed a few mistakes in my writing where halfway through a sentence it would be cut off, this is a weird thing that my computer does where I'll bump a button and it'll move my cursor up further and mess with my writing, though I still don't know what button is doing this and it's not any of the arrow keys or the number pad, so if I ever do find this annoying culprit of a button I'll disable it but for now I'll just fix any broken and fragmented sentences I find. As well don't forget to review and tell me what you think of Tsukune's powers for now, oh and a quick pun why not, You know why Tsukune's a Rakshalot? Cause he rocks a lot, Lol. On a side note, my update schedule is supposed to be around every 5 days, so I guess you guys can feel lucky since I'm uploading a lot more than I should be.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the middle of the night, his peaceful dream was interrupted by the need of flesh and blood, but mainly blood. 'Blood' he thought. He craved it so badly, every time he saw it he wanted to just drink it. His throat felt super dry, he knew he wasn't exactly a vampire since he didn't get fangs yet he still craved blood. His vision started to fade to red. He lost all control of his body. When he regained sight and consciousness he found a bowl of blood on the nightstand next to his bed. The blood smelled tantalizingly good yet Tsukune didn't want to drink it, however his mind was screaming to drink it and find out the secrets of immortality. He then noticed his human disguise spell was gone. He put it back up and drank the blood. He felt stronger than ever before. He quickly got out of bed and washed the bowl making extra careful not to wake Moka. After he was sure that all of the blood was washed off he hit two pans together making a resounding clang that woke everyone up. Moka was the first to get up and when she got into the kitchen she said

"I smell blood, Tsukune; you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Tsukune gulped, he must not have washed the bowl off well enough. Moka saw that Tsukune was staring at a wooden bowl. She picked it up and sniffed it. She could smell the distinctive aroma of blood. She was getting very suspicious. Tsukune noticed that Moka was suspicious and tried to divert her attention.

"I think your smelling things Moka" Tsukune said unsuccessfully, instead he had only raised Moka's suspiciousness. He gulped; he knew he was in for it this time.

"Tsukune, tell me why you're hiding the bowl of blood, and is that a blood stain I see on you?" Tsukune didn't even notice the blood stain on his shirt; if he had he would've taken off the shirt and put it in the basket with the rest of the laundry to mask the scent of blood. Instead he hadn't noticed it and had only piqued Moka's interest.

"I don't know how it got there" said Tsukune truthfully. This much was at least true.

"Well, I guess I can't drink your blood anymore..." said Moka who knew all too well what was going on.

"Why?" Said Tsukune who didn't know exactly what she meant.

"Well, you need blood now to survive Tsukune, not only do your powers use your blood, but if I keep drinking from you I could kill you" said Moka with discontent.

"So, why did I find a bowl of blood next to me when I woke up? said Tsukune who was still clueless.

"Your body took control to make sure you didn't kill yourself from blood loss, though I guess your body still has manners even when it desperately needs something." Moka said who was curious as to why his body did that. Tsukune flicked on the TV. The news channel was on and it was describing a horrible looking scene where someone was brutally sliced by a glowing red light that seemed to only be interested in its victim's blood. Tsukune gasped in horror, he knew it was him. He was only too glad he left the person alive, he didn't want to harm humans, and as much as he needed blood he still was human once.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune drove to work, he was all too happy to be in his car instead of being exposed to people because he was afraid of hurting someone again. Once he got to Yukari's 'shop of magical wonders' he parked his car near the entrance and walked in to the main room. He tried to open the back door but it was locked. 'Strange' he thought as he walked waited at the front. Then all of a sudden he heard a clicking sound and then a big 'clunk' signifying that the door had been unlocked. Tsukune opened the door and followed Yukari's shadow as he walked through the hallway to the back room. Everything was poorly lit.

"Hey, I need your help putting this light bulb in" said Yukari. Tsukune wiped his forehead in relief, he had thought something much worse had happened.

"Sure I'll put the light bulb in, however, why don't you have a ladder if you can't reach up there?" Said Tsukune who was dumbfounded as to why Yukari didn't have a ladder.

"Budget Restraints" said Yukari sounding as calm as a robot. Tsukune quickly pulled up a chair underneath the light bulb, screwed it out and screwed in the new one. Yukari then flipped on the switch and said

"Phew, I thought I would never get a new light bulb in.". Tsukune then looked down at Yukari.

"How many witches does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Said Tsukune with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know" said Yukari who looked a little annoyed at Tsukune's remark.

"None, it takes a human and a ladder" said Tsukune who just then realized he came off a bit as a jerk.

"Sorry, I forgot how that sounds too you" Said Tsukune as he tried to get himself out of the hole he had dug. That's when he realized Yukari was laughing. She said

"Silly, I was just testing you, all I need is my magic wand to screw in a light bulb, but plus one point for humor, you're going to need it working at the till soon." Tsukune sweat dropped, he figured that it was all just a test but he still wasn't completely sure so he had decided to go along with Yukari for the fact that he didn't want to sound dumb.

-xX125Xx-

After Yukari had worked Tsukune like a slave driver for the remark, Tsukune went home and was happy to relax for once. He quickly got into bed trying not to alert Kurumu of his presence in fear of finding her in his bed again. Tsukune quickly drifted off to sleep, however this time he didn't have a dream.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune woke up the next day to find a witch who was wearing a lot of red standing above him threatening to hurt him if he didn't bring her Yukari. He simply pushed her and ended up shoving her so hard that she broke the door off its hinges and went flying who knows how far away.

-xX125Xx-

As Tsukune reached Yukari's shop something felt off. All the lights were off, and the door to the back room was wide open. He slowly and quietly sneaked in. He heard the other witch whispering something to a crying Yukari. Tsukune accidently made a noise and the witch found out he was there. She busted through the walls of the shop and escaped with Yukari.

* * *

 **Ok I hoped you guy's liked this chapter, however I'm leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger this time so as to get people more interested in the story, and as I said I will be fixing previous chapters spelling and grammatical errors. See all you guys next chapter!**


	8. The Witch

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here, so this time I would like to talk about my mentality and why my writing had been a bit sloppy up to this point, you see it's not that I don't like writing (I love it) but that I have this lazy half-assed attitude and If I don't continue working on something I'll just end up quitting it because I don't feel like it so to counteract that I have to keep working on this or I'll feel like I not only failed you guys but myself too. So I hope that makes you guys a little more sure that I'll be trying harder from now on. Oh plus the reference in here is a reference to Terraria and the cursed flames that enemies drop in the corruption. And Also I just noticed you guys are probably getting this chapter early. Woo!**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune stood there looking out the hole in the wall, his eyes twitching, it's not that he was afraid of the witch's power, no instead he was just amazed at how much damage she did by just launching herself at the now cracking and crumbling wall, a lot of the cracks on the wall were intersecting and one could probably push more rocks out of the wall if they felt like it. Tsukune stopped gawking and started chasing after the now fleeing witch. He had to make sure she didn't get away with Yukari, who knows what she would do if she got away with her. Tsukune started running through streets, not-stopping at intersections for the crosswalk or anything he needed to get the black-haired witch before she got away however it was very difficult for Tsukune to focus with all of the car horns going off around him. He decided to shut them up with his powers. Bloody Spikes rose through the ground and destroyed all the car horns, this made all the cars tip up a bit from the sudden impact and even stay that way since the blood spires didn't break. Tsukune decided to try something different, he thought that if he could get his blood to form some wings he could get closer to the witch, however, it was a gamble, if it did work he'd get closer if it didn't... well let's just say he'll have a hard time finding the witch again. Tsukune decided to try it.

'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself. He started to feel his blood rush out of him and form wings. All of a sudden he felt air beneath his feet. 'It worked' he thought with joy. He was now flying, in fact he was catching up to the witch faster than he thought! He whizzed past windows. To the poor chaps on the other side of them he looked like a giant blood red bird, but to him he looked like Icarus, the wax winged angel, though this time it was blood winged. Tsukune decided to go on a bit of a joy ride with his new wings; they were nearing a big sunflower field which was perfect for flying in. Tsukune did a big loop causing him to have to play catch up with the witch. Tsukune knew exactly where the witch was headed now so he decided to see just how far up he could fly. He got closer and closer to the cloud layer until all of a sudden his wings burned up, now he felt even more like Icarus then before. He quickly reformed his wings and dive bombed downwards; this caused him to gain huge amounts of speed easily reaching mach 2. He then quickly readjusted his altitude before he could hit the ground. He now was slowing but he still didn't know how to use the 'brakes' so he thought the only way he could slow himself was crashing. But he didn't know to crash safely even at his new slower speed and the sunflower field wasn't going to last much longer. Luckily his speed slowed down enough that when he crashed into where the witch was hiding; he only went through one wall.

"Spooky" he said out loud unintentionally. This caused him to yelp in surprise not expecting any sound in the spooky looking house that looked like something out of some cheesy horror movie. He went deeper in the house and didn't find much of anything. He saw the witch sitting at a classic round table that looked like something from the medieval times with a golden candle holder on it that had a candle that was lighting the room very well, even if it was a green flame. Tsukune felt like there was some reference to a video game there especially since the flame felt like it was cursing every living being. He tried to be sneaky and willed himself not to move himself this time. This time however instead of hitting a vase like last time he hit the witch while she wasn't paying attention. However what he hadn't prepared was a magic doll. Instead of hitting the actual witch he had simply hit a life-like doll. Then he felt a slight tapping on his back. He turned his head to his back and then was knocked out by a golden staff with a blue crystal floating around near the 'center' of the staff.

-xX125Xx-

When Tsukune woke up he saw a giant monster fighting Kurumu and Mizore outside of the abandoned looking house. He cut the vines off of him and rushed outside. He wouldn't let anything come to the people around here and he somewhat knew what he was up against. He rushed outside, It was now night time. He rushed over to where Moka was, he had to get her rosario off because if he didn't get it off just about anything could happen, and a lot of those anything's were going to result in everyone dying and monsters being viewed as evil so he had to hurry.

* * *

 **Ooh, I think I'm getting better at this! Also we have another cliff hanger so I'll just leave it like this and try not to spoil anything since it's getting better, at least I hope it is.  
**


	9. The Big Bang(Get It?)

**Hey Everybody Bropower125 Here, Today (The same day as chapter 8) I will be writing longer chapters! They will be approximately 3500 words long, this should allow me to describe more as well as lag all of you Fanfiction mobile users, lol. Today however I will probably not be writing out the whole 3500 words, today instead is more of a test run. Anyways basically this is to help coax myself into writing more as well. Also we reached 1000 views! Oh and a quick update, my left knee is hurt pretty bad I even managed to bruise the muscles and because of this both of my legs are extremely sore, ugh... And to top it all off I have to take Advil 3 times a day just to slightly dull the pain.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario to Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune was looking at the huge green plant like beast that could probably eat a whole city with a couple of bites, not to mention the fact that it had too many heads to count. Tsukune tried something else with his powers, this time he decided to put more of his blood in his legs; this caused him to run at twice the speed of Usain Bolt. Since Tsukune was now running at a good 30 to 40 miles per hour he quickly got around to the other side of the beast, especially since all the sunflowers were now gone since they were all Gari-Gari plants. Once Tsukune got to Moka he unleashed her, he was completely useless for this fight since he was only about A-Class. With all the sunflowers gone and Inner Moka unleashed it was purely a gamble, especially since that 'thing' was well past even S-Class. Instead of Moka jumping at the monster and kicking it she threw Tsukune but before she could finish throwing him she said

"Aim for the book" this caused Tsukune to get his blood spikes ready, already feeling drained from his excess blood usage he needed to be quick and precise if he wanted to end this. He shot two blood spikes into the book but it wasn't enough. He went a bit higher and saw into the mouth of the infernal beast. Tsukune's eyes started tearing up from the garlic-y smell. He would have to leave this last shot to chance. He shot the blood spike and it went right through the center jewel of the book. All of a sudden the monster was starting to explode. Tsukune had barely any blood left but there was no way Moka could catch him. He started to make some wings out of blood. They weren't very thick but they would do the job of getting him the heck out of there. He quickly descended to the ground. Instead of gaining as much speed this time he would have to angle up about 65 degrees. He did that however his wings weren't able to handle the quick altitude change for very long. His wings disintegrated leaving him to fall to his death, or so he thought. Right before he landed to his death Moka caught him. Tsukune then blacked out.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune was lying in his bed. He got up and started panicking franticly thinking he was dead.

"The explosion must've gotten me" said Tsukune who was starting to worry. He then noticed some warmth to his left side. It was Moka, and she was lying next to him. He didn't know what to do in this situation especially since it was Inner Moka judging by the silvery hair. She had a strange cut on her neck. He sipped the blood and it felt like all of his blood had come back. He now knew the strength of vampire blood. It had enabled him to regenerate a ton of blood. Inner Moka then got up and looked at the newly recovered Tsukune.

"You baited me didn't you" said Tsukune flinching like he was about to get kicked through the wall. However instead of kicking Tsukune, Moka decided to just leave him alone and nap for a bit longer. When Moka did get up she took the rosario from the counter. The counter had a couple of things on it, an apple and a knife, and the kitchen sink. The counter was in the middle of the room and therefore an island, this caused the inhabitants of the shabby apartment to make jokes about the sink being a hot spring.

-xX125Xx-

When Tsukune got up nobody was around, it was a weekend; however Tsukune was the only one with a job. How he managed to support everyone he didn't know. Though since everyone was gone he supposed today was something important to the three monsters he lived with. There probably wouldn't be any monster holidays yet either since co-existence was still a relatively new and fragile thing. So whatever was going on he had absolutely no clue. He decided to wait a bit for the other monsters to get back. He fell asleep again before they came back. He had a peaceful dream. He was skipping with a girl in a field of flowers, white flowers, and the field wasn't green, no it was white with snow. The girl had purple hair. In fact she looked just like Mizore, in fact she was. They continued skipping arm in arm through the field of flowers. Then when she leaned in to kiss him the dream ended.

-xX125Xx-

When Tsukune woke up he saw a birthday cake on the counter, he had completely forgotten about his own birthday. He sighed,

'How could I forget my own birthday' thought Tsukune. This was the lowest of the low. Usually he could remember anything so how did he forget his own birthday. All of a sudden all the girls came out of his room with their gifts. Moka had painted a picture of him. Mizore had brought Ice Cream, and well Kurumu brought some condoms. They started singing happy birthday for him and then set the cake on the relatively nearby coffee table. He blew out all the candles which had little blue lines that twirled to the top of the candle on them. He forgot to make a wish though. When all was done and over with there was only one piece of cake left. All the girls fought over it until Tsukune started eating it.

"What? I'm hungry." Said Tsukune with a look of complete confusion. All of a sudden all the girls jumped on him to try and get the remainder of the piece of cake. Tsukune had to fight them off which he did succeed in doing so but not fast enough, they got the entire piece of cake. Tsukune sighed; of course the girls would do something like that. He looked over to Mizore, how did she even get any of the cake with the Popsicle in her mouth? He then noticed Mizore was hiding something. He quickly got behind her and noticed she was hiding a piece of cake. He grabbed it from her and eat it before anyone could notice.

"Huh, I swear I had a piece of cake hidden in my hands" said Mizore. Tsukune then burped obscenely. Moka and Kurumu looked at Mizore for her comment and started attacking her.

-xX125Xx-

After the nights 'festivities' Tsukune went to sleep. He had another peaceful dream, this time however he had a dream that he was in Las Vegas with Kurumu. They were playing pool at a green pool table. Kurumu pulled a trick shot and got all the balls in with one shot.

"Wow" said Tsukune's dream self. He was surprised by Kurumu's skill. It was quite amazing for someone to dunk all the balls into their pockets at once.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune woke up from his dream, though this time when he woke up he noticed his vision was slightly red but hardly noticeable. He saw a small plastic cup with blood in it on his small wooden nightstand. He picked up the small red cup and started to drink from it. He felt much better but the redness in his vision didn't disappear. It was almost like he was getting more powerful. Tsukune didn't understand this, this wasn't a normal side effect of his new species.

'Maybe it's a side effect of the vampire blood?' thought Tsukune. He didn't know what to think yet. He decided to ask Moka. He got out of bed and woke everyone with his usual pot-clang. Everyone started groaning and got up whether they wanted to or not. Since Kurumu fell back to sleep he clanged the two pots together again right next to her ears. She got up and pulled out her claws and then noticed that it was just Tsukune. She sighed, she thought it was fight time...

"So does your blood come with any side effects?" Tsukune said to Moka.

"No I don't think it would, but I don't really know anything since it affects everyone differently, sorry" said Moka in her usual cheery attitude.

* * *

 **So how was that? Next time it'll be even longer, today however I felt kinda rushed and wanted to take my time and continue working on this so I took my time, and I didn't want to upload any later than 6:00 PM, so, I guess I achieved that?**


	10. Secrets and Lies

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here, and welcome to chapter 10 of monsters among us, this chapter is called secrets and Lies. Also just as an FYI I might take longer than usual to upload for a bit as I want to learn to type like a regular person since right now I type with two fingers.(yeah my fingers get sore alright)Because of that as well as youtube getting in the way and me trying to figure out another fanfic idea it may take a bit longer in between uploads but it's nothing really to worry about.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Moka had been lucky enough to not raise suspicion in what was happening to Tsukune, especially since she actually did know what was happening, he had gained more power from the blood she gave him. In fact his species was known for gaining powers from the blood they drank, he would probably hit harder and move a bit faster but it would take a while to be noticeable so she was good to hide it for now. Tsukune wiped the sweat off his forehead he had been worrying about what coul've been happening for a bit now and it had been getting to him; now that the metaphorical weight had been lifted off his shoulders he felt much better, he hadn't even noticed the breath he had been holding in.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune hopped in his car to go to work, his car was coloured a nice dark grey bordering on black, his car was a piece of junk and the only reason he kept it was because he couldn't afford anything else, if he had he probably would've gotten something a bit more luxurious, his car was far from luxurious and that was still complementing it. The cars seats felt like bricks and the last time he had gotten it fixed a few pieces went missing so he decided to not take his car back to that specific dealership. Tsukune slowly drove to work, he had gotten up early and had had plenty of time to get to work. Tsukune noticed the witch from before who had tried to take Yukari, he decided he would find her later and force her to apologize to Yukari. Tsukune then heard a song from 21 Pilots come on and cranked it up. As the good part of the song came on he started rocking his head back and forth. As soon as he pulled up to Yukari's little shop the song ended and he got out of his car and closed the door. He had accidentally slammed the door and in doing so the door came off it's hinges. Tsukune sighed, of course this would happen to him. He used his powers to make some new blood hinges to solve his door problem. He walked into Yukari's shop and closed the door behind him.

"You're early" said Yukari.

"I couldn't get any sleep so I just said 'screw it' and came to work." said Tsukune who still looked half asleep. He sat on a chair while he waited for Yukari to unlock the door to the back room. Yukari slowly fumbled with the lock, it was different than others since it had three locks, she wanted to make sure no one stole her stuff. Slowly she undid the three locks and opened the door. When she did she held the door open for Tsukune.

"Isn't it the guy who holds the door open for the girl" said Tsukune who felt a bit weirded out from the young girls chivalrous act.

"Not where I'm from" said Yukari. In witch tradition it was the other way around since males tended to be weaker in the sense that they had to practice more to become as good and because there were more witches than wizards or warlocks.

Tsukune still feeling a bit weirded out walked through the door and waited for Yukari to close the door behind her. When Tsukune walked in he noticed the wall was already repaired and that Yukari must've used her magic to repair it since the wall was glowing green like a healing spell or time spell was used on it.

"Did you repair the door" Tsukune asked like he didn't know what she had done which turned out to be a stupid move since Yukari started to feel slightly insulted from Tsukune's comment and hit him on the head with a pan.

"Of course-desu" said Yukari with a smile because her little prank was kind of funny to her.

Tsukune just decided to sit down on the nearby stool. The stool was made of an oak-like wood and looked like an antique.

"Be careful not to break that" said Yukari who knew that the blood oak wood in the stool was expensive.

"I know" said Tsukune with a slight bit of arrogance in his tone. He started handing things to Yukari.

'It can't get any worse than this can it?' thought Tsukune who had only managed to jinx himself in thinking like that.

Just then Saizou busted through the wall right where Yukari had just repaired it. Saizou had changed his allegiance to that of Anti-Thesis and his first order was to take out Tsukune and lure the vampire Moka to the rest of his hit-squad with Tsukune as the bait.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not Aono Tsukune!" barked Saizou who didn't know just what he had gotten himself into; that is if it weren't for the fact that Tsukune was in a playful mood and decided to go along with Saizou's crazy plan for the time being. Tsukune sighed, he figured Saizou would end up doing something stupid, since Tsukune didn't want to cause a scene around bystanders he went with Saizou. Though he had already decided to go with him he wanted to make it look like he would put up a fight and punched Saizou with all his might. What he didn't expect was to actually send Saizou through the wall opening up another hole that Yukari would have to fix. Yukari sighed, now she had 2 walls to fix. She stayed in her shop, she was sure that Tsukune could solve his little Saizou problem. When Tsukune didn't come back she started to get worried. She noticed both Saizou and Tsukune were missing. She made her way over to Tsukune's house where Moka was. When she got there everyone was gone. She figured that Moka had already gone off to deal with the threat.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune found himself in the same abandoned warehouse as before, apparently it was a popular spot for the lowlifes. All of a sudden he heard a voice in his head.

" **I** f **y** o **u** s **e** n **d** a **l** l **t** h **e** i **r** s **o** u **l** s **t** o **hell** for **ME, I'll grant** you immense **power."** The ominous voice said.

"Who are you?" Tsukune said back to whatever this thing was.

" **Lucifer, the fallen Angel of Justice. And because these people have harmed others I want their DELICIOUS souls so I can eat them and bring justice to those they harmed."** said the fallen Angel named Lucifer.

"Okay" said Tsukune. He continued on saying "But. I better not be selling my soul to the devil in the process."

" **You won't be"** said the voice. **"Just get it done with"** it finished.

Tsukune broke the chains that had been wrapped around him tightly. He started with Saizou and slowly ripped each limb off of his body. Saizou started screaming. The others tried to run.

"I don't wanna die" whined one of the men. He was next on Tsukune's list. He quickly ripped his target's head off with sheer force. He quickly dispatched the rest of the monstrels by crushing their necks to into a bloody pulp.

" **You have done what I have asked"** said the voice, it sounded very noble unlike before. All of a sudden blood started falling from the sky.

" **Go on. Drink it. Increase your power."** said the voice. Tsukune did as he said and drank as much of the raining blood as he could. It tasted divine yet as the same time it tasted dark and ominous. Moka and the rest of the gang then walked in on Tsukune, they saw what he had done. He had murdered someone. Tsukune then looked at what he had done, for a while there he had turned into a cold blooded killer. Moka cheered for Tsukune, however Mizore and Kurumu were a bit freaked out by what Tsukune had done. Tsukune looked like he had been caught doing something rather questionable by his parents, but in reality he had been caught committing murder by his best friends. It was his nightmare.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune ran and hid in a corner, afraid of what he had become. He felt his i teeth throb.

'Why did my i teeth throb' thought Tsukune as it all started to make sense, Moka's blood had done it. She was the reason he was turning cold blooded. She was the reason he lusted for power. She had lied when she had told him she didn't know what would happen. He felt rage, anger, sadness and betrayal all at once. He didn't know what to do. Should he forgive Moka and let it slide or see how long he could get her to make up for what she had done.

"What did you do to me, Moka?" Tsukune asked sobbing, yet with anger in his voice. Moka gasped, Tsukune had already figured out what her blood had done to him, even if it was just a tiny drop of blood, it had recreated itself in his system. He now was a quarter vampire yet he felt like a full one, there was practically nothing to distinguish him from a real one now. If he gained enough power from blood he could be the strongest one in all existence but it would take him years to do so.

"I'm sorry Tsukune..." said Moka who's eyes were tearing up. She was crying because she didn't know how Tsukune would respond to the truth.

"I want to talk with the other Moka" said Tsukune, pain in his eyes. He went up to Moka and grabbed the rosario from the chain on her neck. Suddenly Moka's hair turned a silvery gray and her eyes turned blood red. Tsukune's hair had also started to turn a bit silvery.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tsukune who was looking at Inner Moka pain still showing in his eyes.

"Because I had to. My pride wouldn't let me hang out with you for very long if you weren't going to use your newfound abilities the right way." She said looking at him arrogantly like he was the one who had done something wrong. Tsukune broke down and started crying. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from his most favorite best friend. He got down on his knees, with his hands touching the ground and cried and cried. His tears touched the ground creating small dripping sounds. He then got back up and started running through the warehouse. When he reached a wall he used his newfound strength and smashed the wall open creating a new path for him to take to get away from Moka. Before he went any further he threw the rosario at Moka. He then continued crying and started running again, not paying any attention to his surroundings. A car almost ran him over but he didn't even know it was there. Tsukune didn't know what was going on anymore, had Moka lied to him before? He didn't even want to think about it since it kept going back to how Moka had just lied to him earlier this very morning. He stopped crying. He decided he needed to toughen up a bit.

"Why should I be the one crying?' thought Tsukune. He continued on thinking 'She's the one who hurt me and lied to me, why shouldn't she be the one in pain?". He walked to a nearby park. He stopped when he saw a bench. It had a metal plate on it that said it was dedicated to someone; though he didn't care about who at the moment but had he been paying attention the name on the plate said 'Lucifer.M'

* * *

 **Sorry for ending this chapter off a bit early, but I felt like this was just the best place to leave it off at. And no this Lucifer character is in no way a reference to the new show on TV that goes by the name of Lucifer, though I have been watching that show and I gotta say it's pretty good. Anyways make sure to read, review, and I dunno, Follow?**


	11. Redemption

**Hey everybody, it's Bropower125 here, and welcome to Monsters Among Us Chapter 11 Redemption, this chapter might be full of feels like the end of the last chapter but who knows, also l'm going to try and put more of Kurumu in and I'll try my hardest to get more of Mizore in but her character is more of a ninja and hard to put in but I'll keep trying! Oh also I dont think I'm actually going to turn Ruby into much of an actual character, she's basically just going to be something Tsukune notices every once in a while, though I could still end up adding her in if things go** right

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune was sitting on the birch park bench. He had stopped crying now but his eyes were still puffy. This made people come up to him and ask him what had been wrong and why he had been crying. He ignored those people, he wanted to solve his problem on his own, after all what good was he if he couldn't deal with his own problems from time to time. Maybe that was just his new vampiric side speaking, but that's what he thought at that moment. He saw that Moka had found him. He looked away from her when she got close but before he could hide his face he saw a glimpse of silver hair.

"Leave me alone, Moka" Tsukune said. They both remained silent for a minute.

"Suck it up" said Inner Moka. She had a stern look on her face while she looked at Tsukune while he covered his eyes. Tsukune finally uncovered his eyes. He looked at Moka.

"Why should I?" he said; his eyes still puffed up from all his crying.

"Because if you don't I won't give you this" She said holding up an Ice Cream Cone. It was vanilla flavoured. Tsukune took the cone.

"Okay…" he said, sighing immediately after. Though even if he sighed he was still amazed at the fact that Inner Moka would apologize to him if at all. He stood up right beside her. She offered her hand to him. He promptly grabbed her hand immediately flinching thinking she would kick him with her signature kick. She didn't. He opened his eyes. Inner Moka was actually holding his hand. He had never heard of Inner Moka doing anything like that before. He looked into her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. He patted her on the back a couple of times. 'Screw my pride' thought Inner Moka, she just wanted Tsukune to accept her and she had only driven him away. Tsukune and Inner Moka got closer and closer to each other. They were about to kiss.

"Yahoo-hoo" shouted Kurumu as she jumped on Tsukune and smothered him with her breasts. Tsukune's arms started flailing back and forth. His cries for help were muffled by Kurumu's breasts. Mizore threw 3 Ice Kunai at Kurumu. This knocked her out and allowed Tsukune to breathe. She then started dragging Tsukune back to his place saying something about how children make bonds closer. He started flailing his arms again.

"Help!" shouted Tsukune to Inner Moka who then shoved Mizore sending her flying into a tree. She finally was able to express her true feelings to Tsukune and didn't want anybody getting in her way. She really didn't want to share Tsukune anymore but she knew if she couldn't get Tsukune to like her just a bit more that he would never get the others out of his house. She tried giving Tsukune the kiss she was going to give him again. There the two of them were laying on the ground together looking into each others eyes. Inner Moka was over top of Tsukune closing in for the kiss. Tsukune started to lift his head up too. Then they kissed. To Tsukune it felt like an eternity. He didn't want to let anything happen to Moka ever again. Eventually the kiss ended and the two were gasping for air.

"Moka" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune" Inner Moka said. They continued to say each others names for a good 3 minutes until they were interrupted by an angry Kurumu and a sobbing Mizore.

"Whyyy" the Succubus and Snow Fairy whined in unison. They had lost all hope of getting Tsukune but that didn't necessarily mean they would give up. It just meant they would try even harder to get Tsukune to betray Mona's trust. However right after Inner Moka kicked the two girls.

"Begone" She said. The two girls ran away.

"CRACK" Inner Moka's rosario broke in two. There was no more Outer Moka. The conditions had been met and the phantom in the rosary was needed no more. Inner Moka gasped, 'Outer' had become one of her greatest friends, but she had to remember she was just a phantom, and phantoms usually don't last forever. Inner Moka who was now free from her phantom didn't know what to do with her newfound freedom, so she just followed Tsukune back to his place.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune was lazily lounging on one of his many couches with Moka. None of the other girls had shown up and he was thankful for the peace. He wondered why they hadn't tried anything on him yet.

" **I have another mission for you"** Lucifer telepathically said to Tsukune.

" **This time the reward is the blood of a Demon, of course you'd have to fight it. I want you to fight in my arena, turn it down and I'll destroy everything you've worked for…"** Lucifer made his point very clear and was hoping that Tsukune would listen, since It would take a while before Lucifer would even have a chance to mess anything up for Tsukune but he didn't want Tsukune knowing that.

"I assume I'll be getting more than just the blood of demons?" Tsukune said back through the temporary mind-link.

" **Of course"** Lucifer promptly replied back.

"Deal" Tsukune replied.

-xX125Xx-

After Tsukune filled in Moka on what was going on she agreed to go with him as long as he didn't do anything stupid.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune and Moka drove to Lucifer's huge mansion near Kyoto. It was a long drive but when they got there they were treated like royalty. Lucifer decided to fill Tsukune in on his job.

"All you have to do is get to a certain rank in my arena and kill the Demon, he's killing all the newbies and he's getting annoying, he's about 5 ranks up in the arena." Lucifer said.

Tsukune simply replied with "Okay…". Some goblins escorted Tsukune and Moka to their room, unlike most arena members they were to be treated like guests until they left. Tsukune started to get prepared for his first fight in an hour. First he made sure to fill up on blood. Next he practiced for 15 minutes on karate techniques so as to have a chance should he be unarmed.

-xX125Xx-

It was finally time for Tsukune's first battle. The first thing he was up against was an orc, it's stage name was the Crusher. Lucifer had given himself the liberty to pick Tsukune's stage name for him. He called him the Red Death.

" _ **It's time for the Red Death and The Crusher to face off"**_ said an announcer who was at the top of the arena behind a bulletproof glass wall; speaking into his microphone.

" _ **1...2...3...SHOWTIME"**_ said the announcer a little bit too enthusiastically.

Tsukune's opponent rushed at him. Tsukune remembered the rules of this fight. It was a simple knockout match. All he needed to do was knock out his own or incapacitate them. Tsukune saw the lousy punch that the orc had decided to throw. Tsukune quickly sidestepped, grabbed the Orcs arm and threw him into the iron bars which were now closed. The orc smashed into the bars and bent them back. One more push on those bars and they'd probably come straight off. The orc had thought the same thing and pulled the bars off their hinges. He wanted revenge on Tsukune for that last attack. He threw the bars and Tsukune quickly dodged out of the way. He then charged the orc at a terrifying speed. The orc almost wet himself when Tsukune hot in front of him in matter of seconds. Tsukune then kicked the orc just like Moka had to Saizou and launched the orc into the crowd. The people quickly got out of the way. The orc was finished. Tsukune raised his hands in the air and walked off stage,he had won. He went back to the mansion and saw Lucifer in the main hallway.

"That was quite impressive for someone of your age and talent" said Lucifer enthusiastically.

"Well it was an orc, aren't they just C class?" said Tsukune.

"You don't even care about your enemies power?" said Lucifer to Tsukune.

"Not really…" said Tsukune.

"Good luck Kid, you're gonna need it" said **Lucifer.**

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I know this isn't 3500 words long but I think I'm gonna go for a minimum of 1500 words from now on. Anyways how did you like the fight that Tsukune got in, I mean it wasn't too intense but It was a start.**

 _ **Don't forget to read and review or Lucifer will get you. (I rhymed)**_


	12. Ready To Rumble

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here and welcome to chapter 12: Get Ready to RUMBLE. In this chapter obviously Tsukune will be continuing his arena fights, and so I'm still not 100% sure if I want to Moka with Tsukune but for now his powers are making me lean to him going with Moka, though I could just as equally match him up with Kurumu or Mizore if given some time. We'll see what happens…**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

After Lucifer had given Tsukune his good wishes Tsukune went to his room, next to it was a training room with tons of training dummies. Tsukune picked the red one, so as to intensify his anger. Tsukune used all his force and punched it, it went flying off it's rack.

"That's a good start" Tsukune said out loud to no one in particular.

"I'll need this training if I want to win against the duo coming up, they're Dhampirs" Tsukune said again to the wall. He picked another Punching Bag. It was alabaster just like a vampire. He hit it harder than ever. It didn't budge.

"Bingo" said Tsukune. This was the one he was looking for. He needed one that could take his punches so he could practice. Tsukune continuously punched it until the stuffing started to come out. However inside the bag was a box. The box had blood in it. The box had a note from Lucifer.

* * *

' _ **Hey there Tsukune, I hid this here for you so you could increase your power just a bit. I figured you wouldn't drink the orcs blood so I put some hydra blood in here. You'll definitely need it. These Dhampirs are ruthless and like to tear the limbs from their opponent. So because of that this is your 'prezzie'.'**_

* * *

Tsukune drunk the blood, happy to know he wouldn't have to worry too much about losing his limbs in this fight. A bit of blood leaked out of the bowl and onto his chin. He didn't have time to wipe it off before he heard someone say something.

"Ah, hey there Tsukune, you better hurry to your next match if you don't want to be late." Lucifer said. Tsukune's eyes widened and he rushed off to the arena.

-xX125Xx-

" **Where is the Red Death!? If he doesn't show up soon he'll forfeit the match. 1...2…-There he is! It seems he wanted to make fun of his opponent by being late!... So the match-up is The Red Death vs The Blood Brothers"** The announcer was still just as excited as he was two hours earlier.

" **1...2...3…RUMBLE!"** The announcer finished. The audience cheered so loud that if they had cheered any louder they would have given the three fighters headaches.

The two dhampirs had a strategy that they were going to put into place. Tsukune heard the brothers whispering something but wanted to sneak attack them since the fight had already begun. He ran super fast at his two opponents. They saw the blood on his chin and a shiver ran down their spine. They thought they were dealing with a full-on vampire. This gave Tsukune an advantage. He took his momentary opportunity and hit them both in the face. They were sent five feet back but they didn't go flying like the orc. The two brothers now noticing that their opponent shouldn't be any stronger than them made their move. They went on either side of Tsukune and started pulling on his arms. They came right off. But before they could even hurt Tsukune his limbs regrew. This put them on edge. How were they supposed to take advantage of their armless opponents like they usually did? Well they didn't.

" **It looks like the Dhampir Bro's are out of luck here. It seems they've come across something that can regrow its arms. This is gonna' be a good fight everybody!"** the announcer yelled out to the audience. Tsukune rushed the two dhampirs and hit them right in the nose. They started to bleed from having broken noses. This made them weaker than before. With Tsukune's new advantage he picked them up by the backs of their shirts. He then proceeded to throw them into the Iron bars just like the orc. They went right through the iron bars and unhinged them.

" **Well, there goes another set of Iron Bars. But...It looks like this fight isn't over yet!"** the announcer exclaimed. The dhampirs pulled out guns. They looked very menacing and like they didn't want to lose this at all. All of a sudden a rocket launcher fell out of the sky. Lucifer was above him. He was helping him.

" **This is an unexpected turn of events! It seems Lucifer has decided to help out The Red Death"** the announcer said, still as excited as ever. Tsukune took his last few seconds of the dhampirs being shocked to shoot a rocket at each. They both were blown up. There was nothing left of them but some raining blood. Tsukune drank some of the raining blood and became even stronger. Everybody noticed that his hair had started becoming a tad bit silver. With the Dhampirs dead Lucifer landed in the arena and held up Tsukune's hand. He had a wireless microphone in his hand. He spoke into the microphone.

" **We have a winner on our hands!"** exclaimed Lucifer enthusiastically. Everyone started cheering for Tsukune. Somebody even flew down and gave Tsukune some of their blood. Not knowing what type of blood it was Tsukune just tossed it to the ground. The person frowned and flew back up to their seat. Tsukune started to walk back to where he came from. His next match wouldn't be for at least another twelve hours

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune walked back to the main area of the mansion.

"I've hid something else in your training room" Lucifer whispered into Tsukune's ears. Tsukune started destroying all of the training bags until they started having fluff come out of them. There was nothing in them. Had Lucifer lied? He doubted it. Just then Tsukune noticed a passageway that wasn't in his room before. In it was another note.

* * *

" **Hey Tsukune, I noticed your reaction to blood of vampiric blood. So because of that I decided to get you two types of blood. The first that of a vampires, the other of an Abaia. You'll need that blood to survive the Rain Witch you're about to go up against.**. **She likes to brutally drown her opponents. So use your water breathing that you'll get to your advantage.**

 **-Sincerely, Lucifer.M"**

* * *

Tsukune finished reading the note. He was fascinated as to how far Lucifer was going to help him. He drank the two types of blood and sat down for a second. He was exhausted from the workout he had just done. Once Tsukune felt well rested he went back to his room. He saw Inner Moka lying on his bed. Tsukune who was very uncomfortable with girls being so forward just ignored Inner Moka's advances for the time being.

"I just said Moka, I don't want to yet… we haven't even got that far…"

"Oh come on" said Inner Moka who couldn't really be considered Inner at all anymore. Tsukune got onto his side and fell asleep.

-xX125Xx-

Tsukune woke up. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Inner Moka kept waking him up wanting something from him. He ignored her and got dressed. Once he was dressed he left the room and waited for his next arena fight to start. This would finally be the fight against the demon, though he felt like Lucifer would want Tsukune to stay for a few fights afterward to drive up popularity. Tsukune had a shower, he had forgotten to have one the night before. After he had his shower he dried off and put on deodorant. He started to walk into the arena, this would be the final showdown…

* * *

 **I know, I know, this chapter was less than 1500 words but I really had to leave it at a cliffhanger here or I wouldn't be able to make the fight last too long because this chapter took an eternity to write. Anyways don't forget to read and review, and I'm not joking either, nobody's reviewed since chapter 6, I kinda need people to review if I want to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong... also I don't think I'll be able to keep this T Rated for much longer**


	13. Final Countdown

**Hey everybody Bropower125 here, now I made a bit of a timeline error in the last chapter, that is unless I fixed it in the doc editor on , if not well I accidentally said that the Rain Witch was the final showdown. Well, It kinda is... Basically it's a 3v1... so yeah. The rain witch is just one of the enemies. The other two are the demon and a werewolf. Also a new character is going to be introduced into the story this chapter!(Well hopefully, I kinda just write whatever I see fit, so basically I'm kinda wishy washy and sort of, I guess fickle?(I don't really know the word I'm looking for) sooo, if not I'm just gonna say that I'm introducing San at some point here in either this chapter or sometime in the next two. Also as far as I know San isn't in the story for long but I'll try my best to make her feel right for the time being, plus she's not a permanent character.) Anyways don't forget to read this and then hopefully review!**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune walked through the entrance to the arena, there were no metal bars blocking him from entering this time. They were still bent and twisted and laying in the middle of the arena. Whoever the janitor was he was lazy. Tsukune looked around, there was no audience, no nothing. He swore he had been called down to fight at this time. He saw two figures standing next to each other. They had short silver hair. Tsukune got closer. It was the two dhampir's from earlier. It seems they wanted to get even with Tsukune, aka The Red Death, for defeating them. Tsukune went to assume a battle position.

"Feh, you really thought you could beat us and get away with it?" the brother on the left said.

"Well, we'll see just how strong you are now, buddy." The brother on the right said. Moka quickly ran in. She saw the two dhampir's. She had figured something had been a bit fishy. She had overheard them talking about hurting Tsukune earlier. She quickly rushed up in front of them and kicked them sending them flying. They went over top of the arena and landed in the yard of some old lady.

"Nice homerun." said Tsukune to Moka. Moka blushed. She wasn't used to Tsukune complementing her directly. Lucifer walked in to the arena.

"Thanks Tsukune for dealing with those two trouble makers, I figured they would target you, just didn't know when." said Lucifer rubbing the back of his head like he was in deep crap.

"And why didn't you warn Tsukune of this?" said Moka unenthusiastically.

"Well..." said Lucifer who then ran away as quickly as he had came. He definitely didn't want to fight a vampire. Nobody wanted to fight a vampire. Moka walked back to Tsukune's room. She left him behind to let him ponder whatever was on his mind. Five minutes later a girl walked in to the arena. She held up a notepad.

"Since we're both supposed to find someone to help each other for the next fight, would you like to team up?" the sign read. Tsukune nodded his head.

"Sure" said Tsukune, he would need some help dealing with a werewolf. The girl held up another note,

"My name is San, nice to meet you, what's your name?" San had an inquisitive look on her face while holding up her notepad. Tsukune then motioned for her to follow him. She followed him into his training room and saw all the broken training bags all over the place. She was amazed at Tsukune's raw power. He was strong enough on his own to open up a training bag by punching it. It was almost scary. Well it would've been scary if her weapon of choice wasn't even more deadly if used right.

"My names Tsukune, I'm sure you probably thought I forgot by now, didn't you?" Tsukune said, a smile evident on his face. San held up her notepad.

"Yeah, I actually did..." San had a poker face whilst holding up the notepad, though she slowly tilted her head and then proceeded to slightly frown.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tsukune, who as always had to make sure everything was perfect for everyone. Tsukune continued on,

"Only thing I'm worried about is the fact that this next match will probably end up being a death match." Tsukune wasn't prepared to kill people but he made a deal with Lucifer, or he presumed, the devil. The intercom in the room started telling Tsukune and San to go to the fight. They quickly made their way over to the entrance of the arena. They walked through it. Everyone started cheering. People were even throwing bottles of what seemed to be blood at Tsukune. Tsukune was in metaphorical heaven and he loved every second of it. However he quickly snapped out of his trance and got in a fighting stance. Tsukune's first objective was the Rain Witch and then he would go after the demon. The werewolf was San's job and Tsukune figured she would be able to deal with it. The only thing Tsukune didn't know was just how effective San would be against the werewolf.

" **Get ready to Rumble!"** the announcer exclaimed, and not much later the fight had started becoming a fight. Tsukune rushed the rain witch. The witch continuously tried attacking Tsukune with her water powers. They were doing nothing. She finally got scared and decided to attack San. Tsukune got even quicker, the vampire blood that he had absorbed was reacting to his emotions. Before he knew it; it was as if time had stopped for him. He still ran at the witch, but now it was as if he was moving at light speed. He punched the witch sending her flying into the glass that was the only thing in between the announcer and the fight. The glass broke; the punch had been so hard that the flying witch had broken bullet proof glass. The announcer was knocked out by the witch. The witch was also knocked out but she had been out like a light bulb since the moment Tsukune had punched her. San started singing, the water spell that had been attempting to suffocate her was already long gone. The witch stopped breathing. The announcer got back up.

" **Kill Confirmed"** said the announcer who was still a little shaken up from the experience. San started to sing her song louder. The werewolf froze in place. He then started turning to stone. His soul then flew out of him and then a soul reaper in the crowd came and ate the werewolf's soul.

" **Kill Number Two Confirmed!"** exclaimed the announcer who was still a little shaken up from the glass shattering and the dead body that was near him. Tsukune targeted the demon. He ferociously launched himself at the hell spawn and started ripping him apart limb from limb. Everybody saw how gross the dead demon looked but nobody even thought about describing what else had been done. Tsukune then drank the demons blood. He savored it. Then he put his boot on the demons head. Then he put all his weight on his foot and crushed the dead demons head. The fight was over. Tsukune could go back home now. He was happy, yet shocked that he had killed someone, mindlessly no less. Tsukune walked out of the arena, his left leg was covered with blood. And he had blood leaking down onto his chin. He went to his room and found Moka, Inner Moka. He still wasn't used to not seeing outer Moka anymore. Tsukune said two words, those words were,

"Let's go...".

* * *

 **Well everybody, that's the end of this chapter! I hope it was good to read, and maybe I might turn this into M if I ever decide to write anything particularly gruesome, and no I don't plan on doing any lemons considering that is supposedly against the site rules since they don't really use rating MA so I'm just going to avoid stuff like that unless someone can explain why everyone seems to write lemons. PS PM Me about that, don't use the review section, after all this is still T Rating and I'm hoping to keep it that way for a bit longer.**


End file.
